


Shower Talk

by tsukimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Showers, kurodai - Freeform, they get very competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukimomo/pseuds/tsukimomo
Summary: During training camps, Kuroo and Sawamura have one rule: What happens in the shower, stays in the shower. Even if it's just a little not-so-friendly competition.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Shower Talk

"Oi, Kuroo!" Bokuto called from the bench, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Hurry up! I'm sleepy already!"

"What are you telling me for? Go to bed!" Kuroo said head popping out of the shower as he turned the water off, "Unlike you, I make sure I shower properly."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto cried, throwing open the door to the hallway, "Kuroo just instigated that I don't shower properly!"

Kuroo could faintly hear Akaashi's voice, "Bokuto-san, the word is _insinuated_. And maybe you should take that as a sign to shower for more than two minutes."

As Bokuto's shouting followed him out of the shower room, Kuroo looked over to the other section of the locker room. He could hear water running. There was one other person in the showers, and Kuroo knew exactly who it was.

He stepped out onto the tiled floor and wrapped his towel around his waist, walking to lock the door before heading to the adjacent room. His eyes landed on the head of dark, wet hair in one of the shower cubicles. Kuroo stepped closer.

Sawamura turned the water off and shook the water from his hair. He must have heard Kuroo walking, because he turned his head to check who was behind him. As soon as their eyes met, Sawamura turned back to the shower.

"Yes, Kuroo?"

Kuroo smirked, he knew that tone, "Just checking in on you."

"Checking in on me?" Sawamura said, turning the water on again before turning around to face Kuroo as he ran a bar of soap across his arm and placing it down, "Or checking me out?"

Kuroo stood just outside the cubicle, and took in the sight of Karasuno's captain before him — bare, lean, but powerful. "Can't I do both? I just want to make sure you're showering well."

He got a chuckle in response as Sawamura turned his back to him, and took that as his cue. Kuroo hung the towel at his waist before he stepped into the shower, getting soap in his hands, running his fingers along the other's back. Sawamura seemed to tense up at this, but Kuroo continued to spread the soap across his muscles.

"Shh," Kuroo leaned in to whisper in his ear, and felt Sawamura's breath hitch, "I'm just helping you out."

"I know exactly what you're doing," Sawamura snapped, and Kuroo felt that tone go straight to his dick. He loved it when Sawamura got pissed.

"Really now?" Kuroo said playfully, his hands suddenly reaching around Sawamura, "Then I guess you know what happens next."

Sawamura turned towards him, "Kuroo, I swear to God —"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, a moan escaping his mouth as Kuroo wrapped a hand around his cock. "Yes, Sa'amura-kun?"

"Fuck," Sawamura said between labored breaths as Kuroo's hand stroked up and down at a lazy pace, "Kuroo, if someone catches us, I don't care if you fall and get a concussion, I'm pushing you out of the shower.

"Isn't that why you showered last?" Kuroo snickered, leaning in to press his lips against the other's neck and sucking hard, getting another gasp out of Sawamura. He pulled back to see a little bruise blossoming against the skin, "Wasn't it to make sure we weren't bothered tonight?"

Kuroo didn't need an answer, he knew he was right. Sawamura's lack of denial sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. He loved seeing Sawamura Daichi on the court, strong and reliable even when they lost set after set. But he loved seeing Sawamura here more, gasping and incoherent under his touch.

_Even here_, Kuroo thought as his lips moved to Sawamura's chest, tongue lapping at his nipple as the water poured over them, _Even here, you're losing_. "Why so quiet, Sa'amura-kun?"

"I'm not gonna lose to you, not here." Sawamura said through gritted teeth. Kuroo gasped as Sawamura pressed their hips closer, pushing Kuroo's hand away as he wrapped his own hand around both of their cocks, rocking himself against Kuroo's erection.

Kuroo let out a ragged breath, his hands flying to Sawamura's head to press their foreheads together, "Fuck, Daichi, just like that."

Sawamura leaned forward to bite Kuroo's lower lip, a smile forming as Kuroo let out a moan and pressed in to kiss him full on the lips. Kuroo's hips rocked even faster into Sawamura's grip when Sawamura's other hand reached back to squeeze his ass.

"Daichi," Kuroo broke the kiss, staring into Sawamura's eyes, glazed over with lust, "Daichi, Daichi, _fuck_."

Another moan out of Sawamura broke Kuroo, and suddenly he was on his knees on the tiled floor, taking Sawamura's length into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. Sawamura's hands grabbed the sides of his head, and he seemed choked, "Kuroo, wait, hold on."

But Kuroo had no intention of listening. He knew exactly what was going to happen if he kept going, and he took in more of Sawamura then he ever had before. Kuroo was going to win this round, he was going to make sure of it.

So after Sawamura gave in, finally thrusted into Kuroo's mouth and moaning as he came down his throat, Kuroo pulled off with a loud pop, proud and victorious as he came against the tiles seconds later.

The sound of the running water filled the room louder than ever , and they stared at each other for a good minute trying to catch their breath. Kuroo stood up, knees almost giving before as Sawamura caught him by the shoulders.

"Easy there. You still have to get back to your room."

Kuroo didn't realize how warm Sawamura was. In the back of his head, he wondered how the scenario would have played out in his bedroom — warm and comfortable, curled up together under his sheets in the cool summer nights.

But they weren't in his bedroom. They were in the shower rooms of Shinzen High School. That meant that Sawamura had every reason to grab his things and walk out of the shower cubicle towards his bag without another word.

Kuroo turned towards him and sighed, taking his own towel and drying himself off again as he walked back into the other room to dress up.

It was their unspoken rule: What happens in the shower stays in the shower — talk and all.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing self-indulgent explicit stuff for a while, but this is my first time publishing one so hhhh please be kind sgklsjfjksd
> 
> another short fic for zine apps! i hope you guys like it!! :3


End file.
